


Подпиши меня собой

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подпись моего отца на его теле заставляет меня ненавидеть его. Я ненавижу его и не могу перестать думать о нем. Я ненавижу его, и он нужен мне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подпиши меня собой

подпиши меня собой.  
я же знаю, что ты можешь все еще других тревожить и вести неравный бой.

Я не склонен иногда смотреть на себя со стороны так, словно играю в кино. Со мной получилось бы отличное, только слишком долгое. Моя афера — самая продолжительная, самая спланированная и, к сожалению, мало кем оценимая. Я словно робот, исполняющий чужие обязанности. Я актер, который вынужден слишком много лет жить под иной личиной. Я не выношу этот офисный планктон, ненавижу мерзкий кофе, ненавижу все их образцовые американские семейки с гольфом по воскресеньям и барбекю в субботу. Их обыденность топит меня, словно проклятый сейф моего отца, и я выбираюсь сюда, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Воздуха магии, воздуха волшебства, творимого чужими руками. Здесь бывают дилетанты и мастера, здесь никто никого не знает, а если и знает, то помалкивает. Мы не шулеры, не иллюзионисты. Мы те, кто думает иначе. Мы последователи избранной культуры, которая придает нам еще одну личину по ночам — большой секрет днем. Не все из нас могут выживать в этом мире, теряясь в неспособности адаптироваться к отвратительной каждодневной рутине. Но на этот раз я не ищу себе равных.

Я ищу иных, тех, кто лучше, чем я. Тех, кто, словно лампочка — от электричества, сияет от внимания к нему. Тех, в ком загорается огонь во много раз сильнее моего, чьи таланты давно превосходят мои, и пусть они узконаправлены, я ищу их. Я ищу своих Всадников по ночным улицам, барам, местам для туристов. Я знаю, что они не запомнят меня, даже если я встану к ним лицом к лицу. Меня одарили сверху достаточно обычной внешностью, и я умею это использовать. Иногда я смотрю на фотографию своего отца, гадая, почему обделен его уникальной степенью очарования, сочетанием черт его лица, от которого невозможно отвести взгляд. Я пошел не в него, и это бесит меня в те редкие мгновения ненависти к себе. Обычно это бывает по пятницам, когда я готов взорвать этот безликий офис, срывая с себя идиотский костюм и этот образ дурачка.

Я на балконе, и это единственное место, где меня узнают и провожают в нашу семейную ложу. Здесь нет болтливых людей. Здесь люди скорее инсценируют смерть, чем выдадут чьи-то тайны. Зарплата людей в этом месте настолько баснословна, что их не купить. Они призраки, отрицающие наше существование. А мы не замечаем их, так что все честно. 

Я смотрю на сцену, и, кажется, парочка выступлений мне даже нравится. Но в лицах этих людей нет того, что я ищу. Я ищу детский восторг, искренность, веру в свое дело. Я ищу то, чем можно купить других людей. Я ищу идеальных актеров именно потому, что они не актеры. Мне кажется, я потерплю крах, но пока не особо расстраиваюсь. Я блуждаю от скуки взглядом по залу — очередной новичок раздражает меня неловкими движениями своих рук. Так нельзя. Есть минимум, который должен знать каждый, обязан уметь. Узлы, наручники, внушение — вероятно, у каждого минимум немного свой, но в общем и целом подобные фокусы давно не новость. Я натыкаюсь взглядом на какого-то парня. Он один, и его руки живут своей жизнью. Карты движутся меж его пальцев в удивительном, незнакомом мне танце. Я смотрю на других, но мой взгляд снова и снова возвращается к нему. Он странный, и мне с моего места не видно, но он явно не обладает потрясающей внешностью. И я все равно смотрю на него, словно меня приклеили к нему. Он смотрит на карты, и они словно шевелятся лишь от его взгляда. Никто не смотрит на него, нет, он делает это для себя, кажется, усмехаясь. 

Я склоняюсь вперед, надеясь увидеть больше. Я уверен, что это тот, кого я ищу, но пока не знаю, почему я так уверен. Я представлял себе кого-то более симпатичного. Его черты лица абсолютно непропорциональны, скулы слишком резки, нос слишком крупный, а его очки и вовсе смешные, делают его ботаником, хотя я нутром чувствую, что он — один из нас. 

я же знаю: ты живой.  
я же знаю: в твоем сердце для людей осталось место среди пустоты немой.

Я жадно наблюдаю за ним. Я слишком долго пребывал в этом анабиозе моей роли, слишком долго не видел тех, кто достоин вершить магию, а не просто фокусы. Он переворачивает стакан, сохраняя жидкость в нем без единой пролитой капли. Он в своем мире, в который я жажду попасть. Я приклеен к нему уже несколько минут и никак не могу перестать смотреть на него — я думаю, это тот, кого я ищу. Я кручу в руках карту, которую оставлю ему. Я знаю имена многих отличных иллюзионистов, возможно, я слышал о нем, но не могу определить его фишку, не могу понять, в чем он наиболее хорош, чтобы я соотнес умения и имя. Я наблюдаю за тем, как официантка подходит на его знак. Она забирает его стакан, и, хотя она отлично тренирована на всех умельцев в этом баре, она все равно улыбается и выбирает предложенную ей карту. Он улыбается в ответ, и я уже знаю его имя. Я не ожидал, что наткнусь на него так случайно, но я уверен на сто процентов, что знаю, что передо мной Дэниел Атлас. Потому что я не слышал иного имени, связанного с человеком, способным лучше отвлекать внимание, чем он. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, не хочу этого. 

Мне нужно лишь оставить ему карту. 

Я следую за ним тенью до самого дома. Узнаю номер квартиры, а остальное не представляет для меня труда. Это тот бруклинский дом, в который легко можно проникнуть через окно тем, кто, конечно, умеет это делать. Через несколько минут я уже у окна в ванную, но вместо того, чтобы открыть его, я решаю подождать. Через открытую дверь ванной я вижу, как он снимает куртку, опускает капюшон кофты и снимает ее. На мой взгляд, он слишком тощий, и для того ему нужно столько одежды, но вместе с тем я думаю, что в костюме он будет достаточно хорош. Он запоминается. Хоть с первого взгляда он обычен, но я знаю, что он может сделать с вашим взглядом. Меня это устраивает.

Я дожидаюсь, пока он скроется. Открыть окно — дело пары секунд, и вскоре я уже внутри, в этом узком пространстве. Мне негде спрятаться, если что. Хотя нет, есть, меньше метра за дверью, в темном углу. Именно этот метр и спасает меня, когда он появляется в ванной. Я ругаю себя последними словами, ведь мог бы и по пути передать ему карту, но нет же, вместо этого прикован к метру темного угла в чужой ванной. Один взгляд, и я раскрыт. Как идиот, столько лет строить отличную аферу и подставить ее под удар. Но он не видит меня и не слышит, потому что не ожидает этого. Людское внимание очень избирательно, поэтому я слегка расслабляюсь. Вся моя одежда достаточно черна, чтобы меня скрыть, а капюшон прикроет лицо. Я склоняю голову, замирая. В моем поле зрения лишь часть пола и раковины. Он ходит по ванной в поисках бог знает чего, и я вижу лишь часть его живота, наполовину скрытого расстегнутой рубашкой. Он абсолютно не в моем вкусе, но это сочетание мне нравится. Слишком худой, слишком нескладный. Не по мне. Я вообще не собирался искать кого-то, кто будет мне симпатичен: Всадники нужны мне для дела, а не для моих предпочтений. Наконец он замирает в поле моего зрения, и я уже считаю себя раскрытым. Страха нет, паники тоже. Но он всего лишь расстегивает манжеты рубашки. Я вижу, как он снимает ее и кладет в корзину. Он выпрямляется, и я вижу черные линии на его коже.

Черные линии, составляющие подпись моего отца.

Я лишен мыслей. Я забываю, зачем я здесь. Лицо моего отца встает перед глазами, и очень не вовремя, потому что я, на секунду, в чужой ванне в метре от хозяина. Смотрю на татуировку вдоль выступающей тазобедренной кости. Странное место. Это все, о чем я могу думать. Линии знакомы мне до последней черточки, и это может быть лишь изящной копией. Он слишком молод, чтобы мой отец подписал его, да и на таком месте. Я больше не контролирую себя. 

не смотри, прошу, упрямо.  
твои мысли так красивы. в них я вижу твою силу. в них я вижу твои раны.

Меня спасает тьма ночного Бруклина. Я выключаю свет, потому что больше не могу видеть это. Я чертовски зол. Я хочу задушить его, потому что он вообще посмел это сделать. Мое сознание затуманено яростью, я не осознаю, что делаю. Он дезориентирован и смотрит в мою сторону, но его глаза не привыкли к полумраку. А я хочу причинить ему боль, какую он причинил мне этим. Для меня память об отце — это все, что осталось. А его татуировка словно насмешка над ней. Я безмолвен, но больше всего на свете я хочу орать. Ее не должно быть на нем, кто он вообще такой.

Я впечатываю его в стену. Он не сопротивляется, но и не напуган. Это сбивает меня с толку. 

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — напряженно спрашивает он, слепо щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть мое лицо. Его взгляд снова не отпускает меня. Это не гипноз, но и не обычный взгляд. Он парализует меня. А он только улыбается. Я прихожу в себя со связанными веревкой руками через несколько секунд. Нет ничего проще, я скидываю все его узлы за короткое мгновение, сбрасывая одновременно и его наваждение. Мы смотрим друг на друга в полной тишине. Я вспоминаю, зачем я здесь. Слишком высока цена моего прихода сюда. 

Что-то падает в глубине его квартиры. Он отвлекается, а я оставляю карту за поясом его штанов. Закрывая, вероятно, надпись на его теле. Словно он принадлежит моему отцу. Какой бред. 

накаляется спираль.  
отрекаешься от мира. из прозрачного эфира соткана твоя мораль.

Я смотрю на него через стол. Его взгляд не может обладать свойствами рентгеновского луча, но я ощущаю его именно так. На мне чужой образ, который я научился отлично играть. Я сомневался до последней минуты, что выбрал правильную компанию, однако стоило мне увидеть их на сцене, как я расслабился. Они великолепны. Словно я не только создал идеальный рецепт, но и не напортачил в первом же блюде. Они сочетаются идеально. Я смотрю на Джека — мне кажется, что я выбрал его из симпатии. Он подходил мне, а его улыбка отзывалась во мне глубоко внутри. Я был в его спальне, намереваясь не просто оставить карту, но меня остановило отсутствие чертовой надписи. Он спал обнаженным, и его тело отлично подходило мне, но отсутствие надписи… Я ушел оттуда, даже не коснувшись его. Надпись. Я хотел увидеть ее снова, чтобы удостовериться, что она реальна. 

И даже несмотря на мою симпатию к Джеку, он отлично смотрится на сцене, лучше, чем все остальные. Я уверен, что, как только все будет сделано, я займусь им. Он определенно красив и невысок, что делает его просто комбинацией всего, что я так ценю в партнерах. 

Я снова смотрю на Дэни. Он высок, он худощав, нелеп со своим огромным носом, но сейчас я ничего этого не вижу. Именно он разговаривает со зрителями, именно он устанавливает контакт. Он не гипнотизер, как Мерритт, нет. Он обладает шестым чувством доверия и умеет вызвать его. Я смотрю на то, как он движется. Я вижу в нем детский восторг, веру. Я вижу в нем все, что так хотел увидеть во Всаднике. И лишь наличие подписи на нем портит все мое впечатление от него. Я ненавижу его за это, я хочу избавиться от него, но он хорош в своих навыках, и никакая смазливость Джека не спасет Всадников без него. Он озабочен контролем, ему нужно знать каждую мелочь. Он зануден и невыносим, но сейчас он творит магию, и даже я верю ему, даже я хочу смотреть, что будет, а ведь я создавал все это. 

Я не планировал поймать только его. Случилась накладка, и только он попался в руки ФБР. Они должны были ждать на квартире, но нет, там был лишь он. Он смотрит на меня с превосходством — над мой личиной, конечно, — и я понимаю, что его наглость бесит меня. Сукин сын. Я готов срезать с него подпись моего отца: в нем нет ничего, что мой отец бы ценил в иллюзионисте. Мой отец никогда бы не подписал такого, как он. Меня бесит и эта баба рядом со мной: в ее присутствии я должен вести себя по протоколу, а я так не могу. Я хочу врезать ему, выбить всю наглость, всю его дерзость из него. Его руки в наручниках, но я вижу, как он освобождает их, отвлекая якобы внимание на то, чтобы поссорить меня с этой бабой. Меня не нужно с ней ссорить, я и так на взводе. Я смотрю в район его шеи, стараясь сдержать гнев. Я не могу поставить сейчас все под угрозу просто потому, что на нем пара чернильных линий. Там, где я не вижу. Там, где никто не видит. Это пошло. Он не имел на это права. 

Он перекидывает наручники на меня и хочет уйти. Я рычу, потому что больше не могу скрывать ненависть к нему в себе.

— Выйди, — приказываю я этой блондинке. Она спорит, а он останавливается возле самых дверей, сгорбившись. В нем все отрицательное для меня, ни единой стоящей черты. Я психую, сбрасываю наручники. Я буквально ору на эту тупую дуру, и она наконец сматывается. У меня есть пять минут, ладно, я могу сделать и десять. Пара кнопок на моем уникальном пульте, и участок погружается в тьму. Горит лишь одна аварийная лампочка. Двери заблокированы. Зеркало мутнеет. Никто не знает, что я делаю с ним здесь и сейчас. 

Чем сильнее я врежу ему, тем лучше. В темноте я слеп так же, как и он, но я лучше ориентируюсь. Он испускает вздох боли, врезаясь в стену, но мне плевать. Я ненавижу его, ненавижу все в нем. Но у меня есть роль. Я должен играть, хоть и хочу больше всего на свете сломать ему этот чертов нос. 

— Где остальные? — спрашиваю я, стальной хваткой перехватывая его горло. Он цепляется за мою руку, но молчит. Ладно, он не так плох, но долбаная надпись… Я не успокоюсь, пока не сотру ее с него. — Ты все равно мне скажешь, — произношу я тихо ему на ухо. Ловлю себя на том, что мне нравится запах его волос. Джек пахнет резко и очень явно, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что меня в нем не устраивает. 

— Я знаю, как выглядит Шрайк, — вдруг слышу я его голос. Он усмехается и задирает футболку. В неверном свете одной лишь лампочки я вижу ненавистную мне подпись. Я готов выгрызть ее. И чем больнее, тем лучше. — Тебя бесит это, правда? Ты ведь Дилан Шрайк. А твой отец вертится в могиле, пока ты работаешь на ФБР. 

Поначалу мне кажется, что я все провалил. Да, он узнал меня, но не смог проанализировать дальше. Так даже лучше.

— Так позорить такого отца, — почти шипит он. — Хорошо, что ты почти не похож на него. 

— Продолжай, — ласково прошу я. Я хочу, чтобы он говорил дальше. Хотя это, наверное, сложно, учитывая, что я воткнул пистолет прямо ему в рот. Хочу стереть его чертову усмешку с лица. Хочу стереть его с лица земли. Он бесит меня каждым своим вдохом, всем своим отвратительным телом. Своим взглядом.

На пистолет он не рассчитывал. Я вижу панику на его лице, вижу ужас. Пистолет заставляет его забыть, как я скинул наручники. А ведь это было главной моей ошибкой. Хорошо, что он не видел. И вдруг я понимаю, что не собираюсь его убивать, не сейчас. Он идеален для моего плана. Я убью его потом, при свете дня, после того как сведу с его тела подпись моего отца. 

— Я искал тебя, — вдруг произносит он, когда я убираю пистолет. — Я мечтал, что ты будешь его копией. Мечтал, что ты будешь так же великолепен, как и он. Я никогда не видел его. Но если бы он был жив, я был бы всем для него, сделал бы все, что он только захотел. И я мечтал найти его в тебе. Хорошо, что он мертв. Он вряд ли бы вынес такой позор. 

Мне хочется смеяться от его слов. Меня слегка задевает то, как он говорит о моем отце, и я еще не догоняю вложенного в эти слова смысла, но мне все равно хочется опровергнуть их. Это не так. Мой отец гордился бы мной. Да, я не унаследовал его красоту, но я унаследовал все его таланты. Жаль, что я не могу продемонстрировать ни один из них.

— Придет время, и ты на коленях будешь ползать передо мной, Атлас, — произношу я. 

Свет включается. Я обязан его отпустить. 

***

подопри щеку рукой.

в твоих днях я вижу звезды, свет и солнце, теплый воздух, бесконечность и покой.

посмотри со скептицизмом.

в своих снах ты искаженно часто видишь прокаженных, что проходят через призму.

нарастают обороты.  
ты боишься стать таким же. пасть туда, нельзя где ниже. где не догадаться, кто ты.

Я в ярости. Даже нет, не так, меня буквально рвет на части то, что я вижу. Я наблюдаю за каждым из них, впрочем, это логично, и я бываю на их квартире чаще, чем на своей. Я вижу, как Джек склоняется к нему и улыбается своей голливудской улыбкой, а Атлас смущается и прячется за своими очками. И все же отвечает на какой-то вопрос. От смущения его скулы проступают до невозможного максимально. Я вижу его выступающие ключицы. У него все выступает, все, что только можно. Ярость кипит во мне так, что я едва удерживаюсь на месте. В квартире больше никого, кроме них, и я не ожидал этого. Что вообще можно увидеть в Атласе? И все же Джек продолжает разговаривать с ним, опираясь на спинку дивана и склоняясь к его лицу. Атлас качает головой, и Джек уговаривает его. Я стараюсь перестать думать о том, как Атлас вообще смеет претендовать на Джека. Ладно, все наоборот, но я снова рискую все сломать, если Джек только посмеет коснуться этого несуразного парня. Джек посылает карту к телеку и попадает точно в кнопку. Он доволен, а Атлас скрывает улыбку, снимая очки. Он поворачивается к Джеку, и мгновение я верю в то, что может произойти. Но Джек лишь довольно переваливается на диван и устраивает голову на коленях Атласа. Я расслабляюсь. Просто массаж. Я смотрю, как двигаются руки Атласа в волосах Джека, и это не должно выглядеть так возбуждающе. Я уверен, что думаю об этом с позиции прикосновения к Джеку, но вместо этого смотрю только на руки Атласа. У него чрезвычайно длинные пальцы. Идиотское наблюдение, мне должно быть плевать на это. Джек напяливает его очки, и это выглядит смешно. Атлас отнимает их, снова напяливая на нос. Они огромные для его лица, но он в них не выглядит так смешно, как Джек. Я стараюсь смотреть на лицо Джека, но вместо этого возвращаюсь взглядом к скулам Атласа. Джек поворачивает голову, и я понимаю, что ему видна татуировка. Он спрашивает Атласа о ней. Он касается ее. 

Я в бешенстве.

— Чья это подпись? — спрашивает Джек. Вероятно. Я не управляю собой, я бесшумно иду по квартире, лишь бы услышать ответ. Я прислоняюсь спиной к дивану. Черт возьми, одно движение головы Атласа, и я раскрыт. Но я жажду услышать ответ. Жажду больше, чем предполагал. Он ответил, чья. Я не слышал, но мне и не нужно. Я хочу узнать, почему. 

— Он сделал меня особенным. Я учился, потому что его слова оставались в моих мыслях. Я учился всему этому не потому что хотел поражать людей. Я хотел играть на их вере, хотел манипулировать ими. Они предсказуемы и благодарны. Они как дети, стоит лишь раз убедить их, что ты можешь то, что не могут другие, и они верны тебе, даже самые холодные из них. Но он пошел дальше. Он искал все чувства своих зрителей, которые только мог затронуть. Страх. Ужас. Панику. Облегчение. Все. Он был словно пират, который ищет сокровища. Я верил ему, хотел подражать ему. Я любил его уже тогда, когда его не было в живых. 

— У него же вроде есть сын, нет? — бормочет Джек.

— Есть, — едва слышно отвечает Атлас. 

— И что, он не такой, как мы? Обычный? — в голосе Джека любопытство. Меня это забавляет. 

— Даже слишком. 

Мне неприятно это слышать. Я понимаю, что мне нельзя сейчас раскрываться, но мне ужасно хочется доказать ему, что я достоин своего отца. Но все же, кто он, черт возьми, такой, чтобы меня оценивать? Я исчезаю в кухне и замираю тут же, когда слышу, как Джек спрашивает:

— То есть нет?

— Нет, — просто отвечает Атлас. 

— Если он такой никакой, почему нет сейчас? — Мне кажется, Джек слегка обижен. 

Я не могу двинуться с места, потому что меня не волнует его отказ Джеку, что странно, ведь он хорош универсально, а не только на мой вкус. Мне странно то, что его отказ как-то связан со мной. Это нелепо, мне плевать, что он думает обо мне, но вот его слова о моем отце очень похожи на правду. И они, похоже, дьявольски много для него значат. 

— Не хочу отвечать на этот вопрос, — отрезает Атлас жестко. — Извини, Джек. 

Я растворяюсь во тьме под лестницей, и он идет мимо меня. Я знаю, где его комната, и теоретически не хочу знать, в чем его проблема со мной. Но все равно иду туда. Я практически заинтригован. Я знаю эту квартиру, потому что сам снял ее. Комната Атласа интересовала меня меньше всего, и я почти не заглядывал в нее. У меня есть способ посмотреть, и снова через окно. Спасибо, что вечер. Думаю, что Атлас занимает слишком много места в моей голове, но сейчас я не могу точно утверждать, что ненавижу его. Я просто не знаю его. 

Мне видно, что он стоит, опершись о стол. Пока я подбирался к его окну, он снял очки и, видимо, начал раздеваться, чтобы лечь спать. Что-то остановило его, и он замер так, в расстегнутой рубашке и с босыми ногами. Я смотрю, как он решает что-то для себя, а затем идет к ноутбуку. Я не знаю, на что он смотрит, но проходит минута, вторая, и мне уже холодно здесь быть. Я решаю, что мне не на что здесь смотреть. Я подумываю над тем, чтобы заглянуть к Джеку, и я не знаю, что я хочу там увидеть, но туда мне определенно хочется больше. Всего пара окон, и я вижу его фигуру на кровати. Он снова обнажен, смотрит что-то через свой смартфон. Я уверен, что считаю его тело просто идеальным. Его склонность спать без одежды меня абсолютно устраивает, и я жду того момента, когда скажу им всем, кто я и наконец получу доступ к его телу. Я замечаю, что его рука безвольно падает, опуская телефон на грудь. Он засыпает, и я решаю нарушить его личное пространство. Я бесшумен и абсолютно не знаю, что я хочу сделать. Во мне присутствует желание коснуться его, и я даже сажусь на край его кровати. Однако мой взгляд цепляется за его живот и соскальзывает на бедро. На нем предсказуемо нет подписи, и это не дает мне коснуться его. Я дико злюсь сам на себя, но ничего не могу с собой поделать — я больше не хочу его касаться. Я вылетаю из его комнаты в коридор, забывая, что я здесь незваный гость. Я не понимаю, что со мной не так. Я ненавижу подпись отца на Атласе, но и ее отсутствие меня тоже бесит. Что, черт возьми, со мной не так?

Я решаю снова заглянуть к Атласу. Я забылся и не понимаю, где нахожусь, но, к моей радости, он спит, свернувшись на своей кровати. Я не знаю, что правит мной, но я начинаю осматривать его комнату. Я снова вижу проклятую подпись, но на этот раз на фотографии. На ней мой отец перед самой своей смертью, если не в тот же день, держит на руках малыша, одетого, как фокусник. Малышу, может быть, года два. Он совсем еще маленький, но мне кажется, чем-то уже похож на Атласа. Я смотрю на отца и понимаю, что мой гнев исчезает: Атлас получил его подпись, пусть так. А значит, он имеет на нее полное право. 

Я лишен своего гнева и бестолково смотрю на фотографию. Я вспоминаю вдруг, как он сказал Джеку о том, что стал тем, кто он есть, благодаря моему отцу. Мне нужно поменять к нему отношение, ведь я был несправедлив. Черт знает, почему я так взбесился. Я подхожу к его кровати — на нем нелепая футболка, такие же нелепые штаны и даже полосатые носки. Он спит одетым, хоть я этого не понимаю. Я сажусь на край его кровати точно так же, как только что возле Джека. Я нахожу его еще более несимпатичным, чем раньше, но это какое-то отстраненное понятие. Мне знакомы черты его лица, и я уже не могу так просто судить о них. Какими бы они ни были, они ассоциируются у меня с ним, и я решаю, что они, в общем-то, ему подходят. И даже его длинное худое тело ему подходит. К своему ужасу, я протягиваю к нему руку быстрее, чем понимаю, что происходит. Моя рука ложится на его бедро, и я мысленно обзываю себя последним идиотом. Но он не просыпается. Он обнимает подушку, и его темные волосы в беспорядке скрывают его лицо. Я словно в иной реальности, в которой полумрак превращает его лицо в какое-то особенное. Я ничего не могу поделать со своими руками и со всем этим наваждением. Я убираю волосы с его лица и к еще большему ужасу понимаю, что он выглядит даже более привлекательным на данный момент, чем Джек. Черты его лица уникальны, он не похож ни на кого, кого я знаю, в его мимике нет ничего штампованного, и, если еще день назад я счел бы это отрицательными качествами, сейчас я абсолютно сбит с толку. 

Он абсолютно неинтересен для меня. Был. 

Мое сумасшествие достигает невиданных границ. Я ложусь рядом с ним, прямо так, во всей этой одежде. Странное ощущение. Я смотрю на него в который раз. Есть что-то уютное в его ночном наряде, особенно носки. Серьезно, носки на ночь — самая отвратительная идея на свете. Но прямо сейчас они не вызывают во мне отвращения.

Все это… пугает. 

Я встаю. Не знаю, зачем, но я закрываю его свободной частью одеяла. Я хочу уйти и забыть все это, как страшный сон, но вместо этого иду к его ноутбуку. Я трогаю тачпад, ожидая увидеть пароль, но вместо этого вижу базу ФБР. Я вижу свою фотографию и свое имя на экране. 

Я стремительно ухожу оттуда. В моей голове пусто. 

одержимость — это больно.  
пред тобой открою душу. посмотри, прошу, послушай, как сгораю добровольно.

Я смотрю на карусель. Она мигает разноцветными огнями и словно соткана из волшебных нитей детских воспоминаний. У меня с ней связано ощущение детства, и это неплохо. Через несколько минут они будут здесь, все четверо, и я желаю увидеть их лица. Увидеть лицо Атласа. Хочу получить свою победу, хоть и не уверен, что это можно так назвать. 

Я вижу, как они идут ко мне, еще не угадывая меня. Этот сладостный миг удивления на их лице я пропускаю, я вижу лишь взгляд Атласа, полный невероятного детского изумления и почему-то обиды. Они быстро связывают все детали воедино, а я ни с чем не могу связать его боль. Мне хотелось увидеть досаду, разочарование, что угодно, но не боль. Черт возьми, что за боль вообще? Я чувствую себя просто отвратительно. Всадники восторжены, переговариваются, а я представляюсь им. Рассказываю, для чего это было и что будет. Я вижу, что Атлас не слушает меня. Мне хочется схватить его и потрясти, но это недоступно мне. И я решаю, что мне плевать. Пусть думает что хочет. Я даю им инструкции и отпускаю. Я ничего им не должен, я горд и доволен ими. На этом пока все.

Кажется.

— Если ты Дилан Шрайк, то я должен сказать тебе кое-что. — Джек остается, пряча руки в карманы. Он улыбается, но с толикой досады. — Хотел сказать, что доступен в любое время дня и ночи, но я так не могу. Ты значишь для Дэни больше, чем представляешь себе. 

— И что теперь? В нем нет ничего, что нравилось бы мне, в отличие от тебя, — отвечаю я раздраженно. Хватит с меня Атласа, я не простил себе даже тот эпизод ночной слабости. 

— Забавно, правда? У меня совести больше, чем у тебя. — И с этими словами он уходит, оставляя меня с ощущением мерзости от самого себя, хотя я ничего не сделал. Я даже не знаю, что об этом думать. 

Впрочем, у меня много других дел. Я способен заставить себя не думать о том, что там страдает себе Атлас. Я ухожу последним. Время залечь на дно. 

Я подделываю якобы работу над выслеживанием Всадников. Я снова изображаю дурачка, но на этот раз мне не так тяжело это делать, потому что я похож на охотника сам для себя. Я ищу повод очернить в своих глазах Атласа, чтобы свалить на него вину за свое сумасшествие. Сейчас я разбираю фотографии, и на одной из них он одевается. Я вижу подпись на его теле, но издалека, неразличимую. Я должен признать, что на его теле это выглядит даже… Изящно. За все время этой импровизированной слежки я привык к его телу. Я даже не считаю его абсолютно неинтересным, нет, но это выражение боли в его взгляде живет уже несколько месяцев, и я начинаю уставать от этого. Чувствую свою вину? Нет. Не понимаю, какого черта ему нужно. Он может дрочить на меня столько, сколько ему влезет, я не обещал ему внимания. 

И тем не менее, втайне я дарю его ему. Я делаю это против воли, как и все его зрители. Он одинок, и слава Всадника не добавила ему уверенности в себе. Я обнаруживаю, что он не любит свое тело и свое отражение, прячется за очками и пижамой. Он смотрит сериалы по вечерам, почти не улыбаясь. Иногда я думаю, что он вовсе смотрит сквозь экран. Я начинаю думать о том, что татуировка и его образ вообще несочетаемы. Он больше похож на задрота, чем на способного пойти в тату-салон. Я все чаще прихожу в его квартиру по ночам, потому что начинаю думать о том, что все это не зря. Подпись отца значит для меня многое, и раз он дал ему ее, пусть и в неосознанном возрасте, и явно не на теле, и Атлас стал ради этого настолько отличным иллюзионистом, то он имеет право носить ее. Просто я зациклен на ней. Это как… наследство, оставленное мне отцом. Как заверенный знак качества? Я несу в своих мыслях бред, но прихожу снова. Я обнаруживаю, что он выглядит уязвимым в своей пижаме. Иногда он засыпает на книге, прямо в своих смешных очках. Черт возьми, я провожу у окна его квартиры большую часть времени. С каждым разом я обнаруживаю в нем какую-то абсолютно невинную сексуальность, которую не могу осознать. Все это в деталях, в его пижамных штанах, больших для него и едва удерживающихся на бедрах, в его взъерошенных волосах, в том, как он подслеповато щурится. Я нахожу эти детали чертовски возбуждающими, хотя не могу объяснить их смысл, логику этого ощущения. Я знаю, что он аккуратен и всегда убирает за собой, хотя и живет один. Он готовит и никогда не ест полуфабрикаты, разве что попкорн. Он вообще мало ест. Я не видел его ни с одним парнем за все это время, и то ли это заразно, то ли я просто сбрендил, но и я ни с кем не был все это время. 

Я не хочу никого касаться. На них нет разрешающей подписи. 

Иногда мы встречаемся. Он никогда не смотрит мне в глаза, требует действия, желает связаться с Оком. Я кожей чувствую, насколько нервирую его. Он становится рассеянным, предсказуемым. Он ищет Око в обход меня. Я позволяю это, почему нет? Я не называл себя их лидером. 

Иногда я понимаю, что моя проблема не только в подписи. Моя проблема в том, что я так упорно игнорирую симпатию к нему, а ведь обычно я с собой честен. Просто это странное ощущение, раздражающее меня, мало похоже на обычную симпатию или желание. Это ощущение тянет меня в его квартиру, тянет лежать с ним в одной кровати, тянет подсматривать за ним в ванной. Я начинаю гадать, каков он в постели. Я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что он может сделать для меня все, что угодно. Я могу использовать его так, как захочу. Я дразню себя, видя его в душе, находя его худобу вполне приемлемой. Но, черт возьми, он выходит из душа, заматывает на бедрах полотенце, оставляя для моего взора столь нужную мне подпись, и я почти готов на фантазию о нем… Но вместо того чтобы лечь в постель так, он обязательно напялит дурацкие мягкие тапки и пижаму, словно большой ребенок. И я остаюсь обманутым в своем зарождающемся желании. Он противоречив. Мои ощущения к нему противоречивы, но я не могу перестать к нему ходить. Я околдован, я приворожен, но я только и думаю, что же в нем такого, в тощем, лохматом, дерзком и таком несуразном Дэниеле Атласе, что я не могу переключиться на другого. Ведь я не разу не испытывал по отношению к нему настоящее желание. И все равно думаю о нем. 

О подписи на его абсолютно плоском животе.

Я так хочу коснуться ее. 

ты не агнец, не изгой.  
в твоих пальцах столько власти.

Холод рожден не только водой, но и близкой смертью. Мое тело дрожит, потому что перенесло невероятный стресс, а мой мозг функционирует с новой силой. Я вижу темное небо над собой. Я дышу. Я слышу. Так просто быть самим собой, ускользая от смерти за несколько секунд. Я не помню, как выбрался. Я не помню, как оказался на земле. Я дышу. Сейчас я лишен всех эмоций, кроме одной: как же прекрасно жить. Я осознаю, что вокруг меня Всадники, и я рад, страшно рад видеть их всех наконец, живыми и здоровыми. Я прикипел к ним. Каждый смотрит на меня по-разному, в основном с облегчением. Лишь Атлас не смотрит на меня, опустив голову. Он сидит на коленях рядом, и грязная вода стекает по его лицу, блестит на одежде. Невовремя, но я думаю, что ему не хватает его вечно лохматых волос. Без них он выглядит гораздо привлекательнее, не так нелепо, но это не мой Атлас. Не тот, к которому я привык. Он поднимается на ноги, все так же не смотря на меня. А я ведь обязан ему жизнью, но я не знаю, что ему сказать. Его в моей жизни так много, что я привык. Теперь и вся жизнь моя продолжается только благодаря Атласу. Я испытываю сильное чувство благодарности, но такое ощущение, что ему она не нужна.

И это в своем роде больно. 

Я привык, что нравлюсь ему. В этом было мое превосходство, в этом был мне комплимент. Настолько привык, что даже думал о нем свысока. И теперь его равнодушие причиняет мне чувство, похожее на боль. Или обиду. Боже, мне что, пять лет?

Я встаю на ноги не без помощи Джека. А он ведь со своим костюмом и прической не рискнул меня спасать. Я вдруг понимаю, что хотел бы узнать, как все было. Прыгнул ли Атлас за мной в воду сразу же, как понял, что произошло? С каким выражением лица? Он прыгнул за мной потому что прыгнул бы за всяким, или потому что это был я? Я вижу, как Лула пытается вытереть его лицо, а он отворачивается. Я не могу понять, что с ним не так. Не могу понять, почему все во мне приходит в противоречивое движение, когда я смотрю на него. Я не хочу его, и он не нравится мне, ничем во всей своей внешности, но его образ в целом… Я не знаю, что должен думать. Он спас мне жизнь, а я эгоистично хочу знать, вызываю ли у него все еще какие-то чувства. Раньше это меня забавляло, но сейчас все иначе. 

Мы едем в такси. Лула устроилась на Джеке, и мне абсолютно плевать, нахожу я, что он не против ее присутствия на своих коленях. Мне вообще давно плевать на Джека, он для меня красивая картинка, овладеть которой ничего не стоит, а потому абсолютно неинтересно. Мерритт сидит на переднем сидении и вещает что-то в своей любимой театральной манере, а я сижу возле двери, понимая, что Атлас готов вдавить Джека в другую дверь, лишь бы не коснуться меня. Я понимаю, что он дрожит. Вода холодная, в этом нет ничего странного. Но я смотрю на него боковым зрением и гадаю, что он почувствовал, подумав, что я мертв. Может быть, он боится меня потерять? Забавно, ведь я не принадлежу ему. 

Я понимаю, что просто обязан сказать спасибо. Все это дерьмо началось из-за него, но правда в том, что я поступил бы на его месте точно так же. Я нахожу рукой его руку, такую же влажную и холодную, и сжимаю ее. Он испуганно смотрит на меня, словно я хочу выкинуть его из машины. Я не такой, раздраженно думаю я. Из-за того, что я его не хочу, я не обязан чувствовать себя монстром. 

— Спасибо, — произношу я.

Он кивает. 

Я отпускаю его руку. Так легче и ему, и мне. 

я прошу,  
вот так,  
на счастье,

подпиши меня собой.

В тесном маленьком корейском магазинчике комнаты похожи на клетки. Нет, мы не останемся здесь ночевать, но переодеться нужно и Атласу, и мне. Мне выдали одежду и оставили в комнате с частями тела, которые нужны для фокусов, что не добавляло уюта. Я вполне уместился в штаны, но вот выданная футболка не залезла бы даже на Джека. Нечего делать, приходится идти к Атласу и интересоваться, не дали ли ему футболку побольше. Странный корейский глазомер. Я почти привык к холоду, но хочется быстрее в любую гостиницу, где есть горячая вода и постель. Я устал смертельно, что походит на каламбур, и больше всего на свете, кроме желания надрать задницу Уолтеру и его сынку, я хочу просто отдохнуть. Напряжение от потери Всадников наконец отпускает меня, и я осознаю, что воспринимаю их своей семьей. 

Лишь Атлас не дает мне покоя. Я думаю, без подписи на его теле мне было бы плевать на него. 

Я захожу в комнату, которую отвели для переодевания ему. Нет, я не замечаю его, я вижу огромное изображение своего отца — одна из старых афиш. Он хорош, даже очень, и меня серьезно обделило всеми его достоинствами. Он был весьма строен, даже изящен, а я больше похож на медведя. У него были весьма удачные, привлекающие внимания черты лица, он излучал радость, потому что обожал все, что делал. Понятное дело, я большую часть времени мрачен. Я ничем не напоминаю отца, и потому не понимаю проблем Атласа со мной. Шрайковского во мне мало. Лишь мои способности и мои умения, о которых Атлас даже и не знал. 

Я наконец замечаю его спину. Он стоит перед афишей и смотрит на нее, слегка подняв голову. Я ошибся: для его роста он выглядит вполне стройным. Никогда не видел его просто со спины, понимаю я. Полубоком, прямо, как угодно, но не со спины. Спина как спина, ничего особенного. Никаких татуировок на нем больше нет. Если бы не подпись, плевать бы мне было на Атласа, напоминаю я себе. 

Я вдруг вижу, что одна его рука словно закрывает татуировку. Нет, теоретически, это выглядит не так, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы Атлас этим занимался. Он больше похож на ханжу и зануду, честно говоря. Но иногда, как в эти моменты, он кажется мне абсолютно беззащитным. 

Он вытащил меня из воды. О чем он думает: о том, что хотел бы вытащить и моего отца? Или жалеет, что сделал татуировку? Наверное, никто больше в целом мире не имеет подобной. Я больше не хочу ее уничтожать. Я обязан ему жизнью. Он имеет право на все, что захочет. Даже на меня. Но я не стану подходить первым. 

Не стану. 

Я подхожу. Наверное, он слышит. Я повторяю себе, что не хочу его трогать, но мои руки уже ложатся на его живот и притягивают его ко мне. Что-то или кто-то управляет моим телом за меня, но гипнозу я не подвержен и бешу этим Мерритта. Это что-то во мне, чему я не давал воли. Его тело такое же холодное, как и мое. Я могу полностью обхватить его руками. В самом деле, я по сравнению с ним и есть какой-то медведь. Я обнимаю его безо всяких посторонних желаний, что для меня дикость, но его хочется обнимать. Мне кажется, он даже не дышит. 

— Не надо, — вдруг говорит он. — Ты ничего не должен мне, Дилан. 

Он думает, что я пришел, потому что обязан ему жизнью. Я думаю над этим. Нет, я пришел, потому что устал гадать. Я хочу попробовать. Я ни к кому не подхожу без желания, но сейчас есть все, кроме него. Стоит попробовать? Я не знаю. Но отец подписал ему фотографию, а он подписал им себя, словно поставил клеймо или бог знает что. Я хочу ее увидеть. Хочу ее коснуться. Она не отделима от него, и будь она на ком другом, я никогда не перешел бы из ненависти в смирение. Я понимаю, что он достоин ее. 

Я поворачиваю его. Не смотрю на лицо — я догадываюсь, что он сильно сомневается в реальности меня, но все это не имеет никакого значения. Только подпись, которую я вижу. Подпись, что я прослеживаю кончиками пальцев. Она идет ему. Она делает его еще более странным, еще более особенным, чем он есть. И без нее нет никого похожего на Атласа, но с ней он и вовсе единственный. Я не испытываю никаких эмоций только к ней. 

Мне нравится, что она на нем. 

— Я не имею права на нее и избавлюсь сразу же, как только… — говорит он, и меня не устраивают его слова. Я закрываю ему рот ладонью. Он настолько не понимает, что происходит, что снова похож на ребенка. Он искренен и открыт всегда, но сейчас я добираюсь так глубоко, как никто другой. У меня есть на это странное право, и оно для меня как… как подпись. Делает уникальным меня. 

— Нет, — просто отвечаю я ему. Не хочу слышать почему, поэтому не разрешаю ему говорить. Он покорно молчит. Все его тело напряжено до предела, он как будто боится меня. Как будто я не боюсь его. Системная ошибка в моей жизни, требующая переустановки. Не могу осознать, не могу принять, не могу определить, ничего не могу. Он не вписывается в мои стандарты. Он как инопланетянин, в котором я не узнаю ни единой привычной мне черты. 

Мне интересно. 

Я держу его близко к себе. На его груди нет вообще ни единого волоса. Он не силен, как Джек. Он не умеет быть гибким. Он весь угловатый, несгибаемый и прямой, я даже не могу привлечь его к себе так, как этого хочу. Сейчас это лишь добавляет интереса. Я знаю, как должен вести себя Джек от того, что я планировал сделать с ним. В конечном итоге они все себя так ведут. Но не он. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что его определяет ориентация. Мне кажется, он из тех, кто любит мозгом. Я не уверен, но мне кажется, что он привязан ко мне на самом допустимом уровне. Я хочу узнать, как это — получить его ответ. Сыграть на нем, как на музыкальном инструменте. Хочу допустить его к себе, чего я обычно не делаю. Это эксперимент для меня. 

Мне так спокойнее думать. 

Не знаю, каков его взгляд. Вряд ли информативен. Он врос в пол, отказываясь шевелиться. Он забавный. Хочу угадать его реакцию. Что он сделает, сдастся мне? Оттолкнет меня? Что будет, если я прикоснусь к нему? Наверное, стоит сделать это, а то еще минута отсутствия его дыхания, и мне придется спасать его. Я хочу, чтобы он снова отрастил свои непослушные волосы. Они очень шли его образу, дополняя его до ста процентов. Я замираю в миллиметре от его шеи. Его волосы приятно пахли. Я скучаю по ним. Он и сам вполне приятно пахнет, но это не то. Я понимаю, что он все же дышит: не как загнанный кролик, не как в анабиозе, а вполне нормально, просто тихо. Он ждет. Я оправдаю его ожидание. Кожа его шеи теплее, чем руки. Я буквально губами ощущаю, насколько его мышцы напряжены.

— Зачем, — только и отвечает он едва слышно. — Во мне нет ничего, что тебе нравится, Дилан. 

Начнем с того, что мне нравится, как он зовет меня по имени. Это маленькое, локальное открытие, которое ничего не значит по сравнению с тем, насколько мне нравится его нестандартность. Я не отвечаю ему. Не уверен, что я специалист по предварительным ласкам, но это воспринимается скорее как изучение. С третьего моего прикосновения он слегка расслабляется. Я давно убрал руку с его рта, но до сих пор не придумал, куда ее деть. Я смотрю на него и не представляю, способен ли хоть кто-то еще так слепо мне доверять. Его глаза закрыты. Никто и никогда из нас не закрывает глаза, это не в правилах. Это что-то слишком интимное для нас, кому нужен лишь секс. Понятия не имею, что мне нужно от Атласа. Я снова пытаюсь привлечь его к себе, и он обнимает меня своими дьявольски холодными руками, но так неуверенно и слабо, что я готов рычать. Он ничего не знает о том, как все происходит, или придуривается? Хочу вывести его на чистую воду. 

Он наконец прижимается ко мне и устраивает голову на моей груди, положив ее между своих ладоней. Я обнимаю его так, словно защищаю. Он целиком в моих руках. Я вообще не представляю, что происходит, но мне не хочется его отпускать. Он очень удобен для такого объятия. 

— Что я должен сделать? — тихо спрашивает он. Он что, ждет, что я велю сделать ему пластику носа? Свести татуировку? Мне не нужно ничего из этого. 

— Ничего, — честно отвечаю я. 

— Мне ничего не нужно взамен, Дилан, я спас бы любого из Всадников. — Он отталкивает меня. Ну уж нет, можно побыть и медведем. Он не может меня даже с места сдвинуть. Он злится. Я веселюсь. — Да какого черта? — раздраженно произносит он. 

Мне нравится идея поцеловать его. Эта основана идея не на желании тела, нет, мне просто интересно, что он сделает. Он пылает гневом, а я целую его, как школьник первую девчонку. Его губы протестующе сжимаются. Я жду. Он не сможет промолчать. 

Но вместо гневной тирады он выдает лишь:

— Пожалуйста, Дилан, — и это не похоже на мольбу трахнуть его. Это просьба быть с ним честным, а я ничем не могу на нее ответить. Я пожимаю плечами. Я играю, но эта правда оттолкнет его, а я не наигрался. Чувствую ли я что-то к нему? Что-то необычное, определенно, и мне нужно время. 

Я отпускаю его. Он прав, без честности я не имею права его трогать. Я первым ухожу, гадая, сильно ли мой мозг пострадал от гипоксии. В самом деле, чего я хочу от него? Я останавливаюсь. Делаю несколько бесшумных шагов назад. Я не знаю, что я хочу увидеть. 

Дверь осталась приоткрытой. 

Я вижу, как он опускается на пол и закрывает лицо руками. 

Я не могу его испортить. Не могу повредить то, что составляет Атласа. Он как редкое метеорологическое явление, которое я вижу в первый раз. Черт возьми, я в восторге от него. Хочу разгадать все, что делает его таким уникальным. Он так хочет бессовестно и беспардонно ответить мне, но не может, потому что принципиален. 

Я обожаю его уникальность. Я честен с собой. 

Все становится проще. Я открываю дверь и иду к нему. Он смотрит на меня знакомым подслеповатым взглядом, и это только добавляет мне огня в мое сумасшествие. Он абсолютно дезориентирован. Мне не нужен Атлас без своего большого носа, таких явных скул, без подписи, без всей своей беззащитности и одновременного упрямства. Я хочу объять необъятное, со всеми его принципами и сомнениями, с его идиотской пижамой и очками. Пусть я сошел с ума, но на нем сходится любая моя мысль. Он уютен для меня. Какая разница, что я привык получать, а что отдавать. 

— Дилан. — Я ловлю его шепот у самых его губ. Если я поступлю как обычно, я сломаю его. Но я не собираюсь его даже пальцем трогать. Ладно, вру, собираюсь, но не в пошлом смысле. Я беру его на руки, и, хотя он тяжелее, чем кажется, мне хватит сил его отсюда унести. Он в ужасе смотрит на меня, и я знаю, что без привычной логики он чувствует себя потерянным. Я не дам ему потеряться. 

Может быть, для корейцев нормально видеть двух полуголых мужчин. Водитель такси даже не моргает глазом при просьбе отвезти нас в гостиницу. Атлас напряженно смотрит на меня, а мне почему-то весело. В первый раз в жизни все выглядит не так, как на самом деле. Я не собираюсь с ним спать. 

Так, как я к этому привык. 

Я снимаю номер. Я прошу на корейском пижаму, и я рад, что он не понимает ни единого слова. Я хочу увидеть реакцию. Мои вещи уже здесь, ждут, пока я сниму номер, и мне доставят их сразу же, еще до того, как я вообще открою дверь. Из вещей же Атласа ничего нет. 

Он идет за мной, как робот. Благодаря позднему часу, в коридорах никого нет. Любой человек с деньгами, пусть даже в одних трусах, не привлечет здесь особого внимания. Корея — странная страна, но добрая. Я иду спокойно, но Атласу неуютно. Он словно стесняется своего тела. Он не доверяет мне, но все равно идет за мной. Я не знаю, зачем веду его к себе. Я закрываю за нами дверь и вдруг представляю, как будет извращенно выглядеть моя просьба быть собой. Я хочу, чтобы он вел себя как обычно. Я больной придурок, но я хочу видеть Атласа в его ежедневной рутине рядом с собой. Я досконально знаю, как он принимает душ, как переодевается, что ест, но я никак не могу добраться до сути. 

Что делает его таким невероятно странным и притягательным для меня. Я хочу узнать, как это работает. Он смотрит на меня с опаской, как на сумасшедшего. Я с трудом объясняю, чего я от него хочу, в основном потому что сам не понимаю. Но вместо того, чтобы назвать меня больным извращенцем, он кивает, берет полотенце и принесенную горничной пижаму и уходит в ванную. Я считаю минуты и заодно себя душевнобольным. Я не знаю, в какой момент все так обернулось, но связи с Атласом я не отрицаю. Мне нужно отвлечься, и я привожу себя в порядок насколько могу. Время тянется так долго, что я не выдерживаю и забираюсь на кровать. Я начинаю дремать, когда вижу, как из ванной выбирается Атлас. Пижама ему большая и теплая, но ему, судя по всему, хорошо в ней, а мне чертовски хорошо видеть его таким. Я не знаю, как сказать ему, что хочу лежать с ним рядом, но он молча делает это, как будто слышит мои мысли. Интересно, насколько помешанным он меня считает? Жаль, что он без носков, а то без этой детали не так правдоподобно. Он забирается на кровать и ложится спиной ко мне, подложив руки под щеку. Мне кажется, я умру оттого, насколько он… Атлас. Он не спрашивает, и я молчу. Я веду с собой борьбу, которую уже проиграл, но тяну время. 

Самое отвратительное, что сейчас я не хочу ничего от него, кроме возможности быть здесь и наблюдать за ним. Ладно, может быть, его рук на себе. Я хочу разделить этот уют, который он собой создает. Я аккуратно переворачиваю его на другой бок. Он послушен. Я устраиваюсь ниже его так, чтобы моя голова была в районе его груди. Он понимает. Его руки гладят меня так, как недавно — Джека. В эти мгновения я умираю оттого, насколько мне хорошо. Его руки такие же странные, как и он, они обладают той же властью, что и его взгляд. 

Хуже всего то, что я засыпаю в его руках, словно младенец. И этому нет объяснения. Со слабым и худым Атласом я чувствую себя, как дома.

Подпиши меня собой  
Смело, размашисто — как ты умеешь

Ночь перед разоблачением Тресслеров дается мне с огромным нервным напряжением. Я не могу спать, даже несмотря на то, что Дэни потратил час, чтобы отвлечь меня. Мое тело поддалось ему и его рукам, это факт, но все мои мысли были в завтрашнем вечере. Он ничего не говорил мне, лишь перебирал мои волосы, и я старался, честно старался отвлечься, но не мог. На кону наша честь. На кону все, что я создал. На кону мои Всадники. 

Я еще раз перебираю в голове все, что необходимо еще сделать. Я доверяю Всадникам, они точно справятся. Я прошу милости и удачи у Судьбы. Мы испытываем ее на максимальном пределе. 

Когда я повторяю всю схему разоблачения до конца, я наконец могу оттолкнуться от стола. Мои глаза болят от света, а голова — от бесконечных планов и прогнозов. Я замечаю, что Дэни спит в очках и с книгой в руках. Мне хорошо оттого, что он рядом. Я не касаюсь его, он — меня, кроме своего уже легендарного массажа, и это странно. Мне впервые хорошо просто от чьего-то присутствия. Он в своей божественной дурацкой пижаме, в идиотских носках — все, как я люблю. Я хочу забыться сном и буквально переползаю на кровать. Хорошо, что он не спрашивает меня о том, какого черта я хочу видеть его в своем номере, если не трогаю. За это он — бесценная моя находка. Я раздеваюсь и забираюсь на кровать. Очки съехали на самый кончик носа Атласа, и я снимаю их, убирая на тумбочку. Кладу туда его драгоценную книгу, после чего придаю нормальное положение для сна. Он снова приятно пахнет самим собой, а его кожа поразительно теплая от этой пижамы. Я должен лечь спать, но не могу. Я думаю о подписи на его теле. Чертов камень преткновения, почему я не могу просто оставить ее в покое?

Я аккуратно поднимаю полу ночной рубашки. Надпись притягивает мой взгляд и мои руки. Я ощущаю сонное тепло его кожи, снова и снова повторяя знакомые линии. Наваждение этой подписи не исчезает, и я следую незваному мимолетному желанию проверить ее на вкус. Я целую ее, не думая ни о чем вовсе. Он не просыпается, хотя его живот рефлекторно напрягается. Я не считаю худобу привлекательной и обычно предпочитаю красоту тренированных мышц, но сейчас ровная поверхность его живота нравится мне даже больше, чем подпись. Она настолько идеально ровная, что я проверяю ее рукой. Я не прав, он не слаб, просто не тренирован для того, чтобы выставить себя в лучшем свете, как Джек. 

Клянусь, я обожаю пижамы, если они делают человека настолько приятно мягким и теплым. 

— Дилан? — Он смотрит на меня так, словно еще не до конца проснулся. Я устал искать ответы, которые меня устроят. Меня это не устраивает, но я зависим от Атласа. Он делает мою жизнь иной, переворачивая мои желания и потребности. Он обладает для меня всем, что я никогда и ни в ком не ценил, а я считаю его далеко не привлекательным просто потому, что не хочу. Хочу, осознаю я, смотря на его сонное лицо. Просто не в привычном для меня виде, я даже не знаю, как я его хочу. Как он достоин. 

— Да? — отвечаю я, словно это нормально — целовать чей-то живот около четырех часов утра. Он просыпается окончательно и смотрит на меня более осознанно. Мне кажется, он слегка краснеет. 

— Я думал, ты ненавидишь ее, — бормочет он едва слышно. 

— Я тоже так думал, — признаюсь я. А теперь я готов целовать ее снова и снова, потому что она подарила мне Атласа. Он смущен и хочет отодвинуться от меня, но я не отпускаю его. Я поднимаюсь к нему, устраивая руки на его спине. 

— Расскажи мне, Дэни, — прошу я его. Он снова закрывает глаза и улыбается с досадой, и я понимаю, что он не хочет. Но, боюсь, все это должно прозвучать сегодня. 

— Даже если бы ты был обычным, я бы все равно… — Он замолкает. Не думаю, что и я был готов услышать продолжение. Я склоняюсь к нему, намереваясь бог знает что сделать, но он уворачивается. Даже в полумраке я вижу, насколько он покраснел. 

— Почему? — наступает моя очередь спрашивать. Он садится на кровати спиной ко мне и обнимает себя за плечи. Черт возьми, он абсолютная противоположность моим предпочтениям, и тем не менее я хочу обладать им и только им. 

— Господи, Дилан. — Он нервно смеется. — Посмотри на меня. Я не идиот, я же знаю, что во мне ничего нет. Ты можешь получить кого хочешь, я не скажу тебе нет, если ты спросишь. Но я бесполезен. Я ничего не знаю об этом. Это спасет нас от досадного недоразумения. 

— Ты мое досадное недоразумение, — сообщаю я ему. Я обнимаю его со спины, целую худое плечо. Он нервно дергается в моих руках, и я знаю, что он не станет сопротивляться. Но и насиловать я его не хочу, более того, я хочу, чтобы он понял, что для меня все иначе. Мне нужен способ сказать это без слов. 

Я снова заставляю его лечь на спину. Он не смотрит на меня, но я заставляю, ладонью касаясь его лица. Понятия не имею, есть ли единое определение всей той гамме эмоций, что я испытываю по отношению к нему. Я целую его даже слишком аккуратно и лишь шестым чувством угадываю его удовольствие от простого моего прикосновения. Он хочет ответить мне, но его принципы мешают. Я хочу стереть их так, как хотел уничтожить подпись на его теле, но я вдруг осознаю, что они — часть того Атласа, о которого разбивается вся моя логика. Я вообще ничего не хочу в нем менять. Пусть он принципиален. Пусть он реагирует так, как может. 

Наконец он позволяет себе ответить мне. Я ждал неумелости с его стороны, неуверенности, но его ответный поцелуй вполне техничен и хорош. Удивительно, но больше нет ни единой паузы между нами. Он не отдается мне с безумием, чего я ожидал, но он и не теряется, что я тоже не исключал. Он догадывается, как нужно, либо инстинктивно угадывает меня. Мои руки скользят по его угловатому телу, и остатки его сонного тепла греют меня. Он легко подается навстречу мне, аккуратно обнимая в ответ. Я не перестаю сравнивать его с остальными до тех пор, пока не осознаю, что это бесполезно. Я трачу на поцелуй пять, десять минут. Могу двадцать. Мне хорошо просто оттого, что он в моих руках, а я каким-то образом — в его, и мы равны. Мне нужно дышать, и я отпускаю его. Шальной вопрос рождается в моей голове:

— А если я хочу расписаться на тебе?

— Подпиши меня собой, Дилан, — отвечает он хрипло, и я за секунду вдруг обнаруживаю в нем отстраненность, свойственную желанию. Мое тело реагирует ответным желанием, но это желание медленное, тягучее и не лишающее меня разума. Каждую секунду я осознаю, что передо мной не просто тело, которое каким-то образом возбудило меня, а Дэни. Все внутри меня переворачивается от одной мысли, что я раздену его и освобожу от этой пижамы. Может быть, когда-нибудь я не стану снимать ее с него принципиально, но не сегодня. Сегодня я хочу сделать все настолько правильно, насколько это вообще возможно.

Он помогает мне раздевать его. Его стыд собственного тела написан на его лице, но я хочу разубедить его. Тело подходит ему идеально, и да, пусть с общепринятых норм оно далеко от понятия красивого, но для меня оно часть Дэни, и я принимаю его таким, какой он есть. Он остается в одних штанах, и я несколько приспускаю их, обнажая столь сводящую меня с ума подпись. Я хочу отвлечься на нее, но он не пускает меня. 

Он стесняется ее. 

— Даже не думай, — рычу я, и я думаю, он понимает, что я запрещаю ему ее сводить.

— Хорошо, — улыбается он. 

Я теряюсь в нем. Я не стремлюсь взять его или достичь разрядки, я ищу в нем то, что еще не поразило меня. И я нахожу. Его реакцию, его ответ. Он тих и почти безмолвен, но я угадываю отзвуки его удовольствия на уровне инстинкта. Ему нравится, что я исследую каждый участок его тела. Он краснеет все больше и больше, когда я спускаюсь ниже подписи на его животе. Он даже не в состоянии смотреть на меня. Черт возьми, я обожаю в нем все. 

Он зовет меня по имени в одновременной мольбе остановиться и просьбе продолжить. Он относится к этому с таким смущением, недоверием и страхом разочарования, что я готов показать все, на что я способен, хотя я очень редко делаю это. Я считаю это крайне неинтересным для себя занятием, не приносящим лично мне никакого удовольствия. Но…

С Дэни для меня все «но». 

Я хочу видеть то, насколько много он готов мне показать. Хочу доставить ему самое яркое, самое стоящее удовольствие. Сдается мне, внутри я все еще обижен его словами о том, что я недостоин и позорю своего отца. Я хочу, чтобы он был обо мне лучшего мнения, я хочу, чтобы он восхищался мной не из-за моего отца. Я готов сделать все. Я не трачу время на то, чтобы он привык, но и не хочу лишать удовольствия себя. Я лишь показываю ему то, на что я способен. Я даже не снимаю с него штаны, лишь опускаю их, и надо же, белья на нем нет. 

Это дает мне повод удивиться. В носках, но без белья. Это его странная логика, которая поражает меня до глубины души. Но я не трачу на это много времени. Я отлично осведомлен о технике, но не представляю его реакцию. И в самом деле, я не смог бы вообразить, что он постарается оттолкнуть меня, стоит моим губам коснуться его члена. Он абсолютно красный, словно помидор, все его лицо пылает от стыда. Он даже не может найти слов, чтобы объяснить мне, что я сошел с ума. 

Но в ту секунду я хочу отсосать ему больше, чем он сам может этого хотеть. 

Мне забавно и почти больно смотреть, как от моих весьма тривиальных в наших кругах движений языком его так бросает из стороны в сторону. Он удивителен и не различает секс и эмоции. Он раздираем удовольствием и ярким, горячим стыдом. Он закрывает лицо, потому что не может смотреть на меня, но его бедра толкаются мне навстречу в попытках добраться так глубоко, как только можно. Я с легкостью выполняю его пожелание: подавив рефлекс лишь раз, не так трудно делать это после. Я наконец слышу его стон. Нет ничего возбуждающего в этом звуке, но его стыд, его желание избежать этого покоряют меня. Он единственный, кто еще может так реагировать, кому знакомо слово «стыд».

Мне — нет. 

Я показываю все, на что способен. Все движения языка, ритм губ, поддержку руки — я играю комбинациями, стараясь не доводить его. Он сам тянет меня наверх, не давая мне переусердствовать. Я доволен собой и испытываю что-то горячее внутри меня по отношению к нему, но это не желание его взять, нет. Это что-то, что я не смогу выразить словами. 

— Дилан, я не смогу вынести, если это для тебя один раз. Я никогда и ни с кем… 

Я затыкаю его собственными губами. Я ненавижу его, потому что он выворачивает меня наизнанку. Конечно, ни с кем. Он оставлен лишь для меня. Я не знаю, достаточно ли секса, чтобы выразить это горящее чувство внутри меня. Я не уверен, можно ли перейти от ненависти до дико штампованного понятия любви, но если любовь значит распирающее изнутри желание обладать кем-то без возможности физических путей его выражения, то я люблю его. 

Люблю Дэниела Атласа. 

Он прячется в изгибе моей шеи. От его частого дыхания голова кружится у меня. Я сомневаюсь, стоит ли делать это сегодня, но не только таинственное внутри меня, но и вполне определенное желание требует разрядки. Я готов медлить столько, сколько нужно, чтобы он не узнал о том, что это бывает больно, но если я этого не сделаю, то попросту перегорю от перевозбуждения, а это отвратительное состояние. 

Но я должен спросить его, только не знаю слов, чтобы не превратить это в чертово порно. Ему жарко от меня, и его лоб блестит от пота. Его губы абсолютно сухие, и он зовет меня по имени. Я мало что соображаю, кроме того, что боль от возбуждения сходна с болью от сильного и незнакомого чувства к нему. Он нужен мне больше, чем все, что я обязан сделать как член Ока. Я готов оставить это все, посвящая себя исследованию загадки Дэниела Атласа. Он снова зовет меня по имени, и я на волоске от сумасшествия. Все его тело прижимается ко мне, и мы оба все еще в штанах, но мои ощущения похожи скорее на слишком долгую прелюдию. Я не хочу его телом, я хочу его всем, что только впихнуто в это тело: сердцем, душой, я не знаю. Это анормально, слишком сильно и явно нелогично, но оно происходит между нами. 

— Дэни. — Я не нахожу слов, чтобы спросить. Он смотрит на меня потемневшими глазами, очевидно, гадая, что я хочу спросить. Он вдруг слабо улыбается:

— Я же просил подписать меня, помнишь?

Я не знаю, сколько лет должно пройти, чтобы люди научились удовлетворять эту потребность в другом человеке. Нет ни единого доступного и не противозаконного способа обладать им до последнего. 

Я считаю, что все это происходило как в самом идиотском кино, в котором обычно все заканчивается сахарными отношениями. Но я действительно касался его со всей доступной мне осторожностью. Я не хотел только его тело даже тогда, когда навис над ним, предвкушая самое сильное из доступных ощущений. Я хотел обладать всем, что составляет Атласа. Его стыд снова расцветал на его щеках яркой краской, он снова не мог на меня смотреть, но я точно знал, что достаточно ему лишь узнать, что за этим последует, как он забудет о стыде.

Я двигаюсь в нем не так быстро, как мог бы, но ощущал его всем телом. Быть в нем было само по себе приятно со всеми физическими условностями, но от его еще неосознанной просьбы мне даже слишком хорошо. Он все еще стыдится, но уже с оттенком удивления. Я держусь выбранного темпа, но любое движение его бедер грозит окончательно подорвать мой контроль над собой. Он обвивает руки вокруг моей шеи, подтягиваясь ко мне и лишая меня возможности видеть его. Я почти жалею об этом, когда слышу его слова:

— Быстрее, Дилан. 

Его приказ действует на меня как химический реагент, зажигая во мне все, что обычно сопутствовало мне в предыдущих контактах. Я двигаюсь так быстро, как только могу. Я забываю о том, кто есть я, но часть меня отстраненно наблюдает за Дэни. Он прижимается щекой к моему плечу, забывая через раз дышать, его щеки отчасти все еще краснеют, но приоткрытые губы бормочут что-то непонятное, а глаза смотрят сквозь меня. Его сочетание желания и невинности заставляет меня испытать оргазм, подобный взрыву. Я пропускаю его предпосылки. Я оказываюсь дезориентирован во времени, пространстве и личности, потопленный одним лишь удовольствием, сложенным из миллиона сигналов от миллиарда нервных окончаний в моем теле. Я прихожу в себя, все еще находясь в Дэни и прижимая его к себе. Я не сразу ощущаю на себе доказательство того, что мои старания он оценил. 

— Кто еще кого подписал, — ворчу я недовольно, и он тут же отстраняется от меня, как будто я его ударил. Каждую секунду я смотрю на него, сознавая его несовершенство, и горю изнутри оттого, насколько я от этого несовершенства зависим. Я улыбаюсь своим мыслям. Его губы все еще слегка дрожат, недоверчиво смыкаясь на моих. Он ошарашен и изумлен, отчасти пристыжен и смущен, и я покорен его способностью испытывать сразу кучу эмоций. Я провожу рукой по его щеке. 

— Завтра, на Темзе, я могу поцеловать тебя, — сообщаю я ему, и паника в его глазах растет одновременно с шоком. Он поспешно качает головой, а я делаю вид, что пошутил. 

А ведь я не шучу. 

Он спит возле меня, все так же свернувшись калачиком. Рассветает, а я не могу уснуть. Я могу считать себя слишком сентиментальным, но я ищу причину того, как быстро я поменял свое мнение о нем. Я прихожу к выводу, что дело не в нем, а во мне. Я нуждался в том, что он смог бы мне дать, и мое сознание убедило меня, что я зависим от него. Я не хочу спорить сам с собой, я слишком устал для этого.

Правда в том, что он словно дом для меня, человека, у которого никогда, казалось, в этом не было потребности. Я ценил красоту и никогда не ценил то, что внутри, не искал и не желал знать об этом. Я впал в неистовство, считая, что никто не достоин так нагло гравировать на себе чужую подпись. 

Теперь я хочу поставить на нем свою. Видимую. Потому что я не собираюсь отпускать его от себя даже на шаг. В конце концов, можно считать, что это мой отец одобрил его для меня.

Чтобы я мог подписать его собой.


End file.
